Bathurst 1000: Holden
|In-game description.}} Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000: HOLDEN is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the HOLDEN Commodore VF, after version 4.6.3 was updated. Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000: HOLDEN starts October 4thThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM ??? ??th (local time), the event can be completed ?x24 hours later, 11PM ??? ??th. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 Stage 01 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 Stage 01. Stage 02 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? Gold. Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 Stage 02. Stage 03 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 Stage 03. Stage 04 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 Stage 06. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Category:Templates Category:Pages that help editing